Guidelines
This page is a list of all basic guidelines that I have in place to the new users that pass by. Editor's Code of Conduct The following is a non-all-inclusive segment detailing proper ettiquete for editing pages, created for professionalism. Section I: Manual of Style All users are strongly encouraged to follow the Manual of Style. This is a series of guidelines that solely exist to provide one uniform style for this wiki's appearance. Section II: Individual Guidelines *'Impersonal "you" Usage:' For the sake of professionality, all editors are discouraged from using "you" in cases where non-personal terms ("the player," etc.) would be regularly used. For example: "In Twilight, to take the flank route, from the first tower, you will go..." vs. "...to take the flank route, one will go..." **Users are indeed encouraged to make such corrections. *'Edit Summary: '''Please take the time to write an edit summary for the page. It can be something as simple as "corrected grammattical error" and the like. Also, please mark the minor edit box if necessary. Do not leave it unchecked for mass edits. *'File Policy:' Name files appropriately; don't neglect naming files out of lazyness. Section III: Afterword *Being a code of conduct, any user is encouraged to follow these policies. '''No person may insult others or deal some negative treatment simply for non-compliance from this code.' Site Guidelines Wiki definition. In this case, the definition of "wiki" does not include the forums or users' talk pages. Non-canon information. Under no circumstance is that allowed on the wiki. There is only one exemption: If any major staff member of Microsoft, Toylogic, or any person within that grounds approves of it (I will need a verbatim copy of their signature in a properly formatted document) then it will be treated as if it was canon. Theories. This falls under "Non-Canon Information." However, if you got an interesting theory that may look well on this wiki, post it on the forums and wait for an admin's response. A good example of a theory fitting for the wiki is a conlang for one of the Factions. Exhibit common sense. Keep in mind some rules apply only to some situations. Don't game the system. Admins act only in good faith. If they punish you, it must be for a reason. Do not manipulate any of these rules purely to escape punishment. If you think an admin is not acting in good faith, tell me (and what and why you think it is bad faith). If, for some reason, there is (or an admin creates) a rule that inhibits the general goal of this wiki, ignore it. Disputes will be settled by the admins, as well as a jury of trusted editors. There are certain rules that cannot be overridden, and those cases will be settled. Last but not least, this list ISN'T all-inclusive. It would take a crapload to create a page with every single policy needed to stably maintain this wiki. Whatever rule an admin states is to be treated as if it was on this list. See above. Info in other languages. Naturally, as this game is from Japan, on this site, the only language allowed besides English is Japanese. However, the only things you are allowed to add in Japanese are the names of specific in-game elements (e.g. skills, class names, bot-team names, etc., but not simple objects like Towers and the like). Outside this list, the only things that can have Japanese names inserted are objects if their Japanese name has a different literal translation than the English name. It is a punishable offense to use a name that is not from the game itself (tl;dr: No using Google Translate, etc. to obtain Japanese names for something). An example outside the main list: The Battering Ram (its Jap. name translates differently in English than the actual English name). Any requests to translate the wiki into a different language must be brought forth to me. This wiki is not: (main: Happy Wars Wiki is not...) This wiki is a lot of things (mainly an encyclopedia), but at the same time, it is also not a lot of things. In general, it is not... A clan. Believe me, not even the admins have their gamertags/Steam IDs linked on the sole grounds of being Wiki contributors. A go-to substitute of the Item Encyclopedia. A fortune teller. A fanon harbor. See an above rule for more details. Always correct. That's the reason of a wiki. A strategy guide. In terms of those for classes, one can add anything that is proven by in-game facts. An advertising site. That's a no-brainer. User Guidelines Act in good faith. Unless it is obvious vandalism, assume that anything added to the wiki is there for its benefit. The good-faith policy does not apply to just this. All editors are equal. Regardless of rank (even if I identify a user as an Insider), everyone has equal say on how the wiki should be. Also, no part of your HWW identity should not be used to gain respect (e.g. clan tag, gamertag, etc.). D.B.A.D. Don't bother: 1- an administrator on this wiki, and 2- Wikia's staff for admin rights. Any user is encouraged to warn anyone (if they deserve it), even if they are not administrators. Safe environment. Keep cursing and obscene language to a bare minimum (censor it partially with asterisks if you really have to). Don't add any curse words on wiki pages itself. Also, be courteous. Character guidelines. Your personal Happy Wars character is allowed on the wiki, but it is only allowed on your profile. Any characters in the class pages have to be the base characters created by Toylogic themselves. You are responsible for your own account. One editor, one account. User Levels And Abilities Admins: These people are the primary managers of the wiki. They have full reign to disable any wiki function at will, as well as ban any bad wiki user. Because of this, admins are selected carefully under my discretion. Requests for adminship: A user can request for adminship if (all terms apply): He or she has been a contributor on this wiki for at least 150 days. He or she has not been warned for any potentially bannable offense within 7 days from application. He or she has not been banned within 60 days from application. He or she has not filed another request for adminship within 60 days. Any requests for adminship will be handled by me and a panel of existing admins which are among the most reputable of such (i.e. they have been admin for at least 90 days). Insider: These people are special. They have a well-established (and verified-upon-registration) connection with the developers, and as such can automatically be trusted as if they were commoners (but just a bit higher, for example these people can sign off non-canon info). In no way, however, are they higher than admin in any aspect not covered by the AEAE policy. Commoner: This is what Wikia calls Rollback. These people have had a good record of good faith edits for at least one month. They can easily, within one click, undo a bad-faith edit. This position would have been improved had Wikia functionality allowed me to. Forums And User Blog Guidelines Be courteous. I will allow you to rant, but not excessively. The forums are to express opinion (most of the time). If you're not sure where to post something, post it in the "Tavern" category. Virtually anything can go there. Concerning Bans and Appeals Three strikes, you're out. For minor offenses, you can get up to two demerits from an admin. The third is an immediate ban. Demerits are reset after a two year period. Insiders will lose insider recognition after two strikes. This is non-appealable for 4 months. Also, strikes are implied, meaning an admin might not notify you about one. It is up to the individual admin's discretion to how bad acts will be handled. Admins do not need to follow the three-strike policy. If your ban just expired, you only get one strike. This will be reverted back to three strikes every two years as well. Only permabans can be appealed, and only by me.